


Special Agents

by taycibear



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taycibear/pseuds/taycibear
Summary: Special Agent Michael Burnham has been tracking the whereabouts of infamous murderer Gabriel Lorca for five years now, but every day seems like he's slipping further away. When the powers that be bring in Special Agent Ash Tyler, Michael is afraid that the past will repeat itself and she’d not sure if her heart can take it. Racing against time, Michael fights against those that would defeat her from death to love.





	Special Agents

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ash and Michael and I am mad at the show for making me love Ash Tyler.

The amount of paperwork piling up on Michael’s desk was beginning to make her head ache and the day had just begun. She searched for a spot on her desk to place the newest information she had obtained about Gabriel Lorca but the desk was littered with nary a clean spot to be found. Settling for the neatest pile of papers, she gingerly placed the file on top and breathed a sigh of relief when they did not fall.

  
“Hey, Burnham,” a voice boomed behind her.

  
Michael jumped causing the pile of papers to fall onto the floor, the air filling with them. She cursed under her breath and rubbed at her temple, the headache going into migraine territory. Opening her desk drawer, Michael pulled out her medicine and shook out two pills. Swallowing them, she turned around to berate the fledgling agent.  
“Special Agent Tilly. What have I told you about sneaking up behind me. Now I must pick up an entire months worth of research and try to create a semblance of order out of this chaos.”

  
“Sorry Mic- I mean Special Agent Burnham. It won’t happen again,” Tilly said. She grabbed at her fiery braid and wrung it in her hands.

  
“See that it doesn’t.” Michael stooped down to pick up her papers trying to ignore the pounding behind her eyes. She didn’t really blame her. Tilly was overly excitable and against her better judgement, she was growing on Michael.

  
“But sir. I came over because Assistant Director Georgiou wishes to speak to you. Urgently.”

  
Michael rubbed her head again standing up to face Tilly. Could this day possibly get any worse? Michael knew exactly what Georgiou wanted to speak with her about and it was not something fun.

  
“I can see myself to her office. Thank you Tilly.” Michael smiled softly at her and Tilly walked off with a spring in her step.

  
Leaving the papers on the floor, Michael marched to Assistant Director Georgiou’s office practicing her breathing exercises. They helped lessen the pain in her head and prepared her for what was to come. “You can do this Michael. Just explain yourself and it’ll be just fine,” she whispered to herself. The search for Lorca was not going well, but with this new information, she knew it was just a matter of time.

  
Arriving at the door, Michael hesitated. Taking one more deep breath she raised her hand to knock.

  
“Come in.”

  
Michael lowered her hand without knocking and opened the door. Georgiou sat behind her desk, but she was not alone. A man sat across from her and whatever he was saying made Georgiou laugh aloud.

  
“Tyler, that is hysterical. I’ve always found the Klingons to be a bit self-righteous myself.” Georgiou waved Michael forward. “Come Michael, you must meet Special Agent Tyler.”

  
The man named Tyler stood and held his hand out to Michael. She stared at it and frowned.

  
“Hello Burnham, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

  
Michael shook Tyler’s hand, avoiding eye contact and searching for something to say. She wasn’t sure what was causing her loss of words, but it was irritating as was the flutters in her stomach.

  
“Nice to meet you,” Michael sputtered, dropping her hand and turning towards Georgiou.

  
“Now that you’re here we can discuss your case Burnham,” Georgiou said.

  
Michael and Tyler sat and thankfully the words flowed again.

  
“Yes sir and I understand your concerns, but I have received new information about Lorca’s whereabouts and I assure you that he will be apprehended very soon.”

  
Georgiou held up her hand stopping Michael before she could explain further “I think you’re doing a splendid job. However, the board has decided that a second pair of eyes wouldn’t hurt the investigation so they’ve recommended Special Agent Tyler. He has top marks on his record and he’s helped solve over 100 cases.”

  
Michael stood pushing her chair back. “Sir, I’ve been working tirelessly on this case for months. You cannot expect me to hand over my work so easily.” Michael looked at Georgiou, pleading and hoping that she’d understand what this meant for Michael. She was so close to apprehending him that adding someone new would surely set the case back.

  
“This is final Burnham, I’m sorry,” Georgiou said. Turning her seat, she dismissed Michael without a backwards glance.

  
Michael rushed from the office and headed for her desk. Grabbing her coat she left the building without stopping to talk to anyone. Behind her, footsteps rang out and she hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was.

  
“Burnham, wait!” Tyler called out.

  
Against her better judgement she stopped and cursed herself for her weakness. He was the last person she wanted to see, something about him made her stomach flipped and she did not like that feeling. Turning towards him, she glared at him hoping to relay the message that he was not wanted.

  
“How can I help you Special Agent Tyler?”

  
“Please. Call me Ash.”

  
Michael narrowed her eyes. She didn’t know what he was playing at, but she wasn’t a fool and she would not fall for it. “My time is precious Tyler. If you have something to say then spit it out.”

  
Tyler held up his hands as if in surrender. “I’m not trying to step on any toes here Burnham. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to help you solve this case. I’m on your side.”

  
Michael met Tyler’s gaze which was unwavering. His brown eyes were kind and Michael felt the tension in her shoulders loosen. She couldn’t blame this man for what her superiors had planned. No telling what he was working on before being forced to move down here and for her to fight him on this just hurt her own case. Michael looked away first and strode quickly to her car.

  
“Get in,” she said to Tyler before closing her own door.

  
The passenger door opened and the weight of Tyler made the car seat creak. Without looking, Michael buckled up and drove off.


End file.
